


Weight to Bear

by RyoWei247



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: After two years in Noxus Morgana makes her decision on whether she will stay with Swain or return to her old life in Demacia.
Relationships: Jericho Swain/ Morgana
Kudos: 9





	Weight to Bear

This view certainly didn’t get any better. She’d almost forgotten it, what the world looked like from up high. She had certainly forgotten the feeling, the wind whipping around her face, through her hair and the feathers of her wings despite them being still bound. She had, after all, given it all up so very long ago. 

Morgana looked up at the man holding her as they landed. His face was as stern as always, perhaps more so with eyes glowing such a sharp red. Though she couldn’t be sure even once it faded and those wings of his disappeared, fading into black smoke behind his coat. 

“Here we are then.” He let her down but kept her arm in his grasp. “Has it lived up to expectations?” He asked with what she knew now to recognize as a smirk. 

“Hmm, I suppose so,” she said, looking out over the city. Noxus was oddly beautiful from here, atop the forbidden monument to an era so few, besides herself and a handful of others could remember. The city’s close and claustrophobic paths, bridges, and walkways. It all looked so different. A design of a city carved like a relief sculpture from this land. Somehow it was...fitting. “The journey is the true destination is it not?” She asked with a gentle squeeze of his arm.

Swain chuckled, nodding. “However short it may have been.” 

“Then you shall take me on a longer one next time, grand general. Show me more of this land past city walls you call to rule,” she said, tugging him a step closer to the edge and returning her eyes to the horizon, the setting sun and the clouds. A deep breath left her with the wind around them.

“Then you’ve given some thought to my offer?” he said, sitting them down, his hand finally leaving hers. 

Morgana didn’t fight the smile on her lips. “To stay?” 

His only response was to nod. 

“You think you can find a use for me then?” She asked.

A more honest turn up in his lips betrayed him for a moment. “Yes, if that’s how you choose to see it, my dear. Your company is something I very much enjoy. And perhaps you’ve noticed but that is a rarity,”

She laughed, her head tilting back. “I bet you say that to Draven all the time hmm?” she teased, her expression easing back into something more gentle. “But if that is the truth, Jericho, all you’ve said, then yes, I shall stay. But it pains me that after all that I’ve weathered I’ve forsaken my origin anyways. Surely my sister is laughing at me from some higher place than this...” 

Swain didn’t say anything at first. She felt the claws of that demonic hand if his grasp hers before he spoke again. “You’ve forsaken nothing,” he said. “As a man who has turned his back on much in his life, family, friends, any chance at romance, until now, the forsaken are the things you carry in neither heart nor mind. If Demacia, your past among its people, and the history flowing from its borders remains something you think to, even after you’ve said goodbye you are not forsaking it, Morgana. You’ve merely decided to let there be room in your heart and mind for more than just your past.” 

Morgana watched him as he spoke, noticing too late when she felt tears down her cheeks which she used the back of her free hand to wipe away. “How well spoken of you as always general,” she scoffed. “Did that tongue of yours and all its wisdom not get you in trouble as a young man?” She laughed again and then all at once turned her face into his shoulder, moving closer. 

“Only as much as your own, I can assume.” 

She kept laughing, quietly, though it felt more like crying. “Since coming here I’ve realized walking among mortals does not mean to live among them. No matter how I dressed it I was always standing higher than them, an observer from mist not unlike the lofty heavens my sister looks down from. Neither is living.” 

The red claws left her hand, this time sweeping over her shoulder, his coat resting with his hand, keeping her close. “Well then, should I offer you mine?” 

Her head lifted briefly, staring at him with wide eyes as more silent tears spread makeup on her face. “Jericho…?” 

“My life is uncertain and I can no longer call it mortal or human, but it is yours if you wish to share with me,” he said, daring to let a true and genuine smile cross his face. 

“I--” she started, her lips parting, the tears stopping now as her whole mind went blank. Time was lost on her. Calendars spoke to nearly two years since her arrival, but never had it felt so short or so fast. It had always just flowed, and done so around him, more than any day of the life she’d walked alone. Morgana nodded, her hand coming to his face, her knuckles brushing against his cheek. How strange it always was to see him smile. And yet...and yet…”Bound to you then, My love.” 

His own hand, the human one this time held her face, pulling her gently forward and pressing his lips to hers. Morgana slipped her arms around his neck, letting it linger for a moment, resting her head against his chest when they parted. Yes, she had decided. That past and the pain she walked with was far better to bear with other things to offset the weight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another MorSwain drabble yeeeeeehawwwww. Writing this ship just feels so damn right! I came up with the paragraph where Swain tells her she's not forsaking her past while I was driving on a highway for work and built this little thing out around it. I hope you enjoy and and join me in this MorSwain revolution!


End file.
